Crazy Plan
by gieminii
Summary: Harusnya aku tidak mengikuti sarannya. Tatsuki, rencanamu gagal 100%! Ichigo x Orihime ; DLDR! Hanya lime :D [Ficlet] Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Plan**

 **.**

Summary :

Jika bukan karna terpaksa, aku tidak akan melakukan rencana ini. Tapi jika tidak ku lakukan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini? Ichigo x Orihime ; DLDR ! [Warning: Lime Inside, hati-hati asem rasanya :3]

.

©xbneko's IchiHime fanfiction-net

Genre : Romance, romance and romance (lime inside) !

: Original inspired by my brain :

.

 **Start!**

Membosankan. Harusnya aku kabur saja tadi, jadi tidak usah repot-repot untuk ikut serta dalam kegiatan ini. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sampai selesai dan aku sudah mulai bosan. Melirik penjelasannya saja sudah malas, apalagi mendengarkan sambil memahaminya. Melelahkan.

"Baik, apakah ada ide untuk acara selanjutnya?"

Apa dia bilang? Ide? Hahaha, menyahutinya saja malas apalagi memikirkan ide. Sungguh aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!

"Inoue- _san_?" Tunggu, namaku tadi dipanggil?

Aku menengadah, " _Ha, Ha-i_?" Benar kan, dia menainyaku. "Ah, mm.. ak…u.."

"Sedari tadi ku lihat kau fokus menulis di catatanmu, kau punya ide?" Mampus kau Orihime, aku kan hanya mencoret coret saja, tidak sedang menulis apapun.

Aku bosan, aku mengantuk, jika aku melakukan sesuatu setidaknya aku tidak akan sampai terlihat terlelap.

"Oh ini? mm.. aku hanya.." Bodoh kau Orihime, kau jadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Aku gugup sekarang, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku. Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang harus aku katakan? _Kami-Sama_ tolong aku!

"Ah, waktu rapat kita sudah habis. Kita akan lanjutkan rapat kita besok di jam yang sama" Ah syukurlah _Kami-Sama_ , aku tertolong! "Dan, Inoue- _san_ …" apalagi ini?

"Aku tunggu rancangan kegiatan untuk acara kita sore nanti di kantorku. Baik semuanya terima kasih, selamat siang." Ha?

"Siang Pak!" dan orang tersebut keluar setelah itu, aku hanya meruntuki kesalahanku. Harusnya tadi aku menggelengkan kepala saja dan tinggal berkata, 'maaf Pak, saya tidak mempunyai ide apapun' setelah itu kau selamat, argh _hontouni!_

 **.**

 **\- Crazy Plan Pt.1 | xbneko –**

 **.**

"Hei Orihime! Jangan melamun!" Tatsuki, dia rekan kantorku. Dia juga teman curhatku, dia selalu mengerti tentangku. Jika ada masalah, dia selalu tahu aku.

Aku menoleh, "Tatsuki? Aku tidak sedang melamun" aku menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutku. Kini aku sedang berada di kantin, sedang makan siang tentunya.

"Kau terlihat murung, kau memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa? Ayo ceritakan padaku" haruskah aku menceritakannya?

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" kataku lesu.

Tatsuki lalu duduk berhadapan denganku, "Ayo ceritakan, masalah itu akan selesai jika dipecahkan bersam…"

"Sungguh kau mau membantu?" potongku.

"Makanya ceritakan dulu Hime.." . Aku menarik napas dan membuangnya kasar "Tatsuki- _chan_! Bantu akuuuuuuuu" rengekku padanya, biarlah aku jadi tontonan orang-orang karena tingkahku ini.

"Sutt! Tenanglah Orihime, oke ceritakan pelan-pelan apa masalahmu padaku, baru aku bantu" katanya menenangkanku. Dan ku ceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir dengan terperinci pada Tatsuki. Dan menyebalkannya ia malah tertawa mendengar ceritaku. Dia menertawakanku, huh bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Buahahahahaha kasihan sekali kau Hime" dia malah mengasihaniku, menyebalkan.

"Tatsuki-chan, aku serius! Sialnya sore ini aku harus ke ruangannyaaaaa, Tatsuki- _chan_ bantu aku, _onegai_!" rengekku lagi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bolehkah aku berkata kasar?

Tatsuki memberhentikan tawanya, "Oke, aku punya ide…"

Mataku berbinar, "Benarkah? Apa itu? Ayo beritahu aku, apapun asal aku selamat ditangannyaaa".

Tatsuki mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, mengisyaratkan untuk berbisik, aku pun mendekat padanya. "…"

" _Dame!_ Kau gila, hah?"

Tatsuki mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, "Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksamu. Aku duluan, _Good Luck_ Hime!" caranya mengedipkan mata membuatku merinding. Melihat Tatsuki sudah jauh dari pandanganku, Aku melamun. _Kami-Sama_ , haruskah?

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

Hayo Orihime disuruh ngapain sama Tatsuki? :D

.

Next Chapter ?

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Plan**

 **.**

Summary :

Jika bukan karna terpaksa, aku tidak akan melakukan rencana ini. Tapi jika tidak ku lakukan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini? Ichigo x Orihime ; DLDR ! [Warning: Lime Inside, hati-hati asem rasanya :3]

.

©xbneko's IchiHime fanfiction-net

Genre : Romance, romance and romance (lime inside) !

: Original inspired by my brain :

.

 **Continue!**

Rambut? Sudah ku urai, check. Kaca mata? Sudah kupakai, check. Pakaian? Rapih, check. Buku catatan? Padahal ini hanya kertas-kertas kosong, Sudahlah! check. Make up? Natural… tunggu Lipstick, oke check. Mental? Oke Hime tarik napas panjang? Dan hembuskan "huh!" Itu lebih baik.

Apa dandanan seperti ini tidak terlalu mencolok?

Kau pasti bisa Hime, Semangat!

Cara jalanku…. Jangan gugup Hime!

"Permisi, apa Pak Kurosaki masih di ruangannya?"

"Maaf, anda siapa ya? Apakah anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Apa dia tidak mengenaliku?

"Nona Rukia, aa, mm..ini aku. Orihime Inoue" jawabku.

Rukia melihatku dari bawah sampai atas, apa ada sesuatu pada diriku? "Inoue- _san_?" Aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ah oke, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku memperlihatkan sesuatu yang aku pegang sedari tadi, "aku disuruh memberikan ini padanya".

"Baiklah, 15 menit lagi dia akan pulang. Kau beruntung, silahkan" senyumnya sambil menunjukan sebuah pintu. Aku yakin itu adalah ruangannya, pintu dengan gaya minimalis tapi _elegan._ Dan aku mulai mendekati pintu itu, mengetuk pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Permisi, Pak Kurosaki?"

"Siapa?" Suara barito itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Atasanku.

"Ini dengan Orihime Inoue"

"Oh Inoue- _san_? masuklah" aku membuka perlahan pintu itu, masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-AC tersebut, lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Sejuk, harum, luas dan nyaman. Sial, aku gugup! aku tidak bisa melihat ke arahnya.

Ah _Dame!_ Lupakan itu Hime, ingat rencana Tatsuki!

 _"_ _Goda dia… itulah kelemahan Ichigo._

 _Duduk dengan kaki bersilang, perlihatkan kaki mulusmu…._

"Pak Kurosaki?"

 _…_ _.Busungkan dadamu, Perlihatkan leher jenjangmu…._

 _…_ _Sisipkan rambutmu disela telinga dan tatap dia dengan mata sensualmu."_

Oke sudah kulakukan, apa berhasil?

.

...Eh? Dia fokus pada arsipnya… dengan membelakangiku? Sial. Hari Sial!

dan atasanku yang tampan itu akhirnya kini membalikan posisinya menghadapku, "Inoue….- _san_?"

" _Haa..Ha-i_?" Mati gaya aku, mampus kau Hime!

"Kau…mau pergi kencan?" tanyanya.

Kikuk, " _Ne_.. tent..uu, Sekarang kencan pertama..ku.." Bodoh Hime, apa yang kau bicarakan? "Jadi aku …ha..harus tampil sebaik mung..kin" Sial aku malah jadi kaku begini!

" _Oh, Sokka_ " Begitu saja responnya? "Mana filenya?" Skakmat!

"ah.. itu, _anou_ Pak…" kini matanya fokus melihatku.

"Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menggodaku? alisnya terangkat, sial.

"..bu, bukan pak.." dia bangun dari posisinya, mendekatiku yang terduduk diam ditempat.

"kau tidak membuat rancangan, dan malah membawa kertas kosong…" tangannya mengambil kertas yang berada di pangkuanku.

"…Inoue- _san_ ," dia berdiam diri di belakangku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Ia mendekatkan diri padaku dan berbisik tepat di belakang telingaku.

"Bulan depan, gajimu kupotong"

Tidak! Tatsuki-chan, rencanamu tidak berhasil!

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

Buhahahahahahaha, poor for our Hime! Well that's just a fiction.

Just for fun guys, maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan karakter Orihime yang sudah ku buat disini.

 **Once again, this is just a fiction story**

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca coretan _OHIM :3_

 _Penuh ketjhup_ _ **xbneko :***_

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak =)**


End file.
